Currently, there exists a high level of cataract lens surgeries performed in the United States and in other countries and territories throughout the world. These cataract lens surgeries involve the removal of the natural lens, typically by phacoemulsification, followed by the implantation of an aphakic intraocular lens (AIOL). Further, more recently phakic intraocular lens (PIOL), for example, the implantable contact lens (ICL) are implanted with the natural lens still intact.
Most lens surgeries are performed using an intraocular lens providing little if any accommodation of the eye. Specifically, the intraocular lens is implanted into the eye, and once healing of the eye has occurred, there is very little movement of the intraocular lens in a manner to focus the eye by accommodation like the natural crystalline lens of the eye.
There has been much interest in creating and designing intraocular lens configured to provide accommodation the same or similar to the natural crystalline lens of the eye, or provide accommodation in an alternative manner. It is believed that the next generation of intraocular lenses will be accommodating intraocular lenses that provide a significant amount of accommodation of at least one (1) diopter or more. So far, most accommodating intraocular lenses being clinically studied provide one (1) diopter or less of accommodation of the eye. Thus, there now exists a need for an accommodating intraocular lens that can provide a substantial amount of accommodation of the eye, desirably, providing one (1) or more diopters of accommodation of the eye.
The subject matter is directed to an intraocular lens (IOL), for example, an accommodating intraocular lens (AIOL) configured to provide for substantial accommodation of the eye once implanted.
Currently, there exists a high level of cataract lens surgeries performed in the United States and in other countries and territories throughout the world. These cataract lens surgeries involve the removal of the natural crystalline lens, typically by phacoemulsification, followed by the implantation of an intraocular lens (IOL).
Most cataract lens surgeries are performed using an intraocular lens providing little if any accommodation of the eye. Specifically, the intraocular lens is implanted into the capsular bag of the eye, and once healing of the eye has occurred, there is very little movement of the intraocular lens in a manner to focus the eye by accommodation like the natural crystalline lens of the eye.
There has been much interest in creating and designing intraocular lenses (IOLs) configured to provide accommodation the same or similar to the natural crystalline lens of the eye. It is believed that the next generation of intraocular lenses (IOLs) will be accommodating intraocular lenses (AIOLs) that will provide a significant amount of accommodation of at least one (1) diopter or more. So far, most accommodating intraocular lenses (AIOLs) being clinically studied provide one (1) diopter or less of accommodation of the eye. Thus, there now exists a need for an accommodating intraocular lens that can provide a substantial amount of accommodation of the eye, desirably, providing one (1) or more diopters of accommodation of the eye. Further, there now exists a need for an accommodating artificial ocular lens (AAOL) configured to be inserted into the posterior chamber of the eye outside the capsular bag with the natural lens in place or removed, or inside the capsular bag.
The present invention is directed to an accommodating artificial ocular lens (AAOL) device such as an accommodating intraocular lens (AIOL) device configured in a manner that may provide for substantial accommodation of the eye.